thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie
Ellie is the last of unlockables in the game and one of the youngest characters in the game after Ollie the Wanker and the Pogeymans. Before Cammy's updates came along and RUINED EVERYTHING THOUGH She uses a variety of weapons she learned from her "father", Joel. She curses a fucking ton, and she would NEVER walk around with that thing! How she became a meme It all started when Athong started jizzing over this masterpiece of a chracter. He decided to send the funniest cutscene in the game to the Family. Joof adored the cutscene and became obsessed with the quote "I'm just fucking with you". That quote alone made both Jeff and Kdun get The Last of Us. So far, everyone who's played the game has Ellie as their favorite character and three proud djhgajfnags started to quote Ellie all the time, most of the quotes being her beautiful puns. Moox eventually created the pun "Ellien", making Ellie even more popular than before. A few hours later, it was confirmed; Ellie became a meme. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale When Ellie heard that one person in Monsters University created a cure for the titty apocolipse she wanted to go to the university to thank the talented person who came up with the vaccine. When she got there she realized the university was filled with ugly-ass monsters. She became scired. Then she got to a door with a sign saying "The creator of the Titty Vaccine." She opened and a two headed monster was there looking in a monster porno magazine. Ellie saw this creature and its clothing. Then she said "You made the vaccine... in those clothes? H-how the hell would you even walk around with that thing?!" The monster became angry and said "You disturb my monster porn for your insults? Get out of my office!" Ellie couldn't response before she got kicked out and thought "Jeez... I was only fucking with him." She then became angered that the person who saved the universe(ity) was such an chicken-shit. She was going to kill him with her rifle... or maybe hidden blade. The perfect plan, it was time to stop with the bullshit. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Ellie slashes downwards, and then upwards with her switchblade. Both hits deal 5%. 10% total. Side Tilt - Ellie holds her switchblade reversed in her hand, then jabs it forward. 9%. Up Tilt - Ellie slashes her switchblade from front to back in an arc above her head. She then slashes in the opposite direction, and once more in the original direction. All three hits deal 2%. 6% total. Down Tilt - Ellie sweeps her foot across the ground in front of her. 7%. Dash Attack - Ellie performs a quick cartwheel, ending with a downward slash of her switchblade with great range. Noticeable ending lag. Hits four times. First three hits deal 3%, last hit deals 5%. 14% if all hits connect. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Ellie winds up, and then tosses a brick forwards at great speeds like a baseball, serving as a projectile smash. 14%. Up Smash - Ellie performs a backflipping kick. 10%. Down Smash - Ellie performs a quick breakdance kick, hitting low to the ground on both sides of her. 12%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Ellie uses her switchblade to slash downwards in front of her, then she turns around and slashes upwards behind her. 9%. Forward Aerial - Ellie pulls out her revolver and fires three bullets from it. The bullets are short-ranged projectiles. Each one deals 4%. 12% if all hits connect. Back Aerial - Ellie performs a quick roundhouse kick, hitting behind herself with her heel. A semi-spike. 9%. Up Aerial - Ellie pulls out her revolver and pistol-whips the area above her. 7%. Down Aerial - Ellie performs a scissor kick to the area below her. 9%. Grab Attacks Grab - Ellie grabs forward with both arms. Pummel - Ellie knees the grabbed opponent’s midsection. A fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Ellie lets go of the opponent and dropkicks them forward. Noticeable ending lag. 10%. Back Throw - Ellie throws the opponent behind her. 6%. Up Throw - Ellie throws the opponent above her. 7%. Down Throw - Ellie throws her opponent to the ground, points her revolver at them, and empties the clip into them. The slam deals 1%, the first three bullets deal 1%, and the last three deal 2%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Ellie slashes on both sides of herself with her switchblade as she stands back up. 7%. Climb Ledge Attack - Ellie climbs up and stabs forwards with her switchblade, then quickly slashes downwards from there. First hit 5%, second hit 3%. 8% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bow - Ellie takes out her bow, along with an arrow. She spins the arrow a few times to show off before readying it. The button can be held to charge the arrow for more damage, and to make the arrow move faster and be less affected by gravity. When fully charged, Ellie lets go of the arrow and launches it as a projectile. Depending on charge, the arrow can deal anywhere from 6% to 18% damage. Side Special - Hunting Rifle - Ellie takes her hunting rifle off her back and gets down on one knee, then fires after a short time. The bullet is an almost-instant projectile with great power behind it which penetrates multiple targets. However, it has very long ending lag because of the gun’s kickback. If the button is pressed again before Ellie puts the gun away, then she can fire another bullet. She can shoot up to 4 bullets successively this way. Every bullet deals 16%. Up Special - Smoke Bomb Boost - Ellie throws a smoke bomb at her feet to boost her upwards. She doesn’t gain a lot of altitude with it, but she is not put into helpless mode by using this move. She may not use the move twice in one jump. Deals 9% to enemies, and 2% to Ellie. Down Special - Molotov Cocktail - Ellie pulls out a Molotov cocktail and then lights its fuse. She can then walk around freely with the cocktail in her hand, which functions as an item, and will only throw it when the main attack button is pressed. It takes 4 seconds to explode, and will explode on Ellie if she does not throw it. If she is too close to the explosion, even if she threw it, it will deal damage to her. It can be thrown in any of the eight directions. 15%. Final Smash - Combined Fire - Ellie takes out a Molotov cocktail and lights it, then shoves an arrow inside of the bottle and loads her hunting rifle with the arrow. When she shoots the hunting rifle, a flaming arrow comes out that hits the ground a fixed distance in front of her and explodes into a massive pillar of flame which hits several times before exploding fantastically. Getting hit by the arrow after it is fired deals 15%. The flame pillar hits 25 times, dealing 3% with each hit, and the explosion deals 56%. The attack in its entirety deals 146% damage. Animations Stage Entrance - Joel drives up in his truck and drops Ellie off. Ellie starts with her arms filled with weapons, but quickly shoves many of them into her backpack, then mounts her hunting rifle on her back, takes a deep breath, and clicks her neck. Joel drives off, and Ellie is ready to fight. Up Taunt - Ellie pulls out the infamous magazine and takes a look at it, smirking before putting it away. Left Taunt - Ellie takes out her revolver and spins it on her fingers, performing tricks with it before putting it away. Right Taunt - Ellie takes out her switchblade, carefully balancing it on her outstretched index finger while she takes a stance. Down Taunt - Ellie pulls out a brick, a Molotov cocktail, and an arrow, and then juggles them while snickering. Idle 1 - Ellie brushes some hair out of her eyes. Idle 2 - Ellie pulls the straps on her backpack up slightly. Palette Swaps Default - Ellie has brown hair, a red shirt, blue jeans, a black backpack, and brown shoes. Red - Ellie has dark brown hair, a bright red shirt, maroon jeans, a black backpack, and brown shoes. Blue - Ellie has blonde hair, a blue shirt, black jeans, a blue backpack, and white shoes. Green - Ellie has black hair, a green shirt, brown jeans, a black backpack, and green shoes. Other 1 - Ellie has blonde hair, a black shirt, white jeans, a light gray backback, and black shoes. Other 2 - Ellie has brown hair, an orange shirt, brown jeans, a black packback, and orange shoes. Unlockable - Joel-esque - Ellie has brown hair, a green button-up shirt with breast pockets, blue jeans with a gas mask hanging from her hip, a larger brown backpack, and black shoes. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Glorious Category:The Best